Katie's Story
by Miss Tonks
Summary: Katie, new to mystic falls, has come across two very different people, the Salvatore brothers, but what happens when she goes after one and not the other.
1. New to Mystic Falls

**Disclaimer: i do not own the characters you reconise. Katie is my own creation. **

**so Katie is based on me, Miss Tonks. Elena is based on my Beat friend Chocolate Fish. those are the only changes**

**NB: the characters and town are based on the tv show but some of the plot is almost straight from the struggle (book 2)**

* * *

As I walked into mystic grill, I looked around and saw at the bar a male figure, he looked to be tall, he had dark hair and wore dark clothes. I set my sights on him and started towards the bar.

"Pina colada please" I say to the bar keeper and then I turned to the handsome stranger next to me and said "hi, I'm Katie" and flipped my bronzing hair out of my face- it always darkens significantly during winter, going from almost platinum blonde to honey blonde- and offered my hand.

"Damon" he replied without taking my hand.

"So apart from the grill what is there to do around here?"

"Well I am fun to be around why don't you stick close to me and you will have a good time" he replied with a cheeky look on his face "so I don't mean to be rude but how long are you in town for?"

"I have no idea, if I have a special reason then I might stick around for a long time" I say returning the cheeky look and winking at the same time.

As the night goes on we get to talking and I find out that Damon has a younger brother, Stefan, who goes to the local high school; and he grew up in mystic falls but left for college. As the grill closed Damon invited me to his place and I gladly accepted because I had not found a place to live in mystic falls and also the hotel I was staying at was, honestly, a dump. As we pulled up to his house I noticed a light on in an upstairs window. I was curious about who was home but kept my mouth shut because earlier I could see that the topic of his younger brother was sensitive and that I did not want to ruin the mood. As we got closer to the house I could also see a light on downstairs but I still let the topic slide.

As Damon opened the door I herd a distinctive "he's home" coming from down the hallway and wandered towards the voice while Damon went to get some drinks. When I walk into the room two people stopped talking. One was male obviously Damon's brother, I could see the resemblance in their eyes however he had bronze hair and was mannered differently from his brother due to the way that he held himself. The other person in the room was a girl around my age with brown hair and brilliant blue eyes.

"Howdy" I say to fill the silence.

"Hello, I'm Stefan this is Elena, Who are you?"

"Katie, I just met Damon at the mystic grill and he invited me to come here" as if it wasn't obvious, god I was rambling again-someone help me. Just then was when Damon walked in and said

"Well well, I see you have met my brother and his girlfriend" he said the last word with disgust.

"Yes and that was about all that happened in the time it took you to get some drinks"

"Damon why don't you and Katie join me and Elena, we were just about to watch a movie. What's your movie preference, Katie?"

"Well I'm a sucker for a good Chick flick." As I said this I walked to another couch that matched the one that Stefan and Elena were sitting on "What about you guys?"

"A chick flick sounds good" Elena says

"I think we have a few of those?" Stefan says with a hint of disgust in his tone.

"Yeah the last girl who stayed here left a few behind" Damon replied while making his way over to a cabinet that looked to be filled with books but he walk ed back to us with three DVDs in his hands one was When Harry met Sally, another was Pretty Woman and the last was Pride and Prejudice.

"Ooh lets watch Pretty Woman I haven't sent that in ages" Elena and I say in unison then start laughing. The guys look at us weirdly and Damon goes to put on the DVD. We quiet down as the movie starts and about two hours later the credits start to roll; I stand and stretch while saying "I better get back home"

"Where are you staying Katie?" Elena asks "maybe I could give you a lift home"

"At the hotel close to the high school" I reply as Damon goes to get my coat

"That's not too far from my house. Hey I think that we have a spear bedroom at my house, did you want to stay with me?" Elena offers in what I think is earnest.

"Won't your parents mind?"

"I don't live with my parents but I think my aunt Jenna won't mind. It has been a weird since my uncle John left"

"Well then I will gladly take you up on your offer." I say and follow her out to her car which is the cutest red mini. We decided to stop at her house first to see if it was actually ok for me to stay there until I found my own place. As we pulled up to her house I stared in awe as the house became clearer in the darkness. It looked to be built in the 1800's and was maintained to stay that way. A downstairs light was on and I heard Elena mutter something under her breath. When Elena opened the door I could see it was different from Damon's house and felt more like a home.

"Aunt Jenna you didn't have to wait up for me I said that I might be late" Elena said stalking into the room with the light, I followed suite

"I know but I got really interested in … uh … my book yeah and I only just finished reading it when you got home, oh hello there I'm Jenna" she said sounding almost startled when she saw me.

"Aunt Jenna this is Katie she is new to town and has no place to stay I said she could stay here if that's ok" Elena explained

"Of course you can stay here, you can stay for as long as you like."

"Thank you so much Miss… uh"

"Please call me Jenna"

"Thank you Jenna" I say honestly. Then Elena and I went to get my suitcases from the hotel and when I put my bags down in the spare room it felt nice to have a room of my own for as long as I needed it and I let out a sigh that I had been holding in for about an hour.

"Well, Aunt Jenna will give you a tour in the morning as I have to get to school, but for now there is an ensuite in this room and treat it like your own"

"thanks Elena" I said then walked to the bed and started to unpack my suitcase "oh Elena I'm due to start at the local high school on Monday but I know no one at the school except you do you think that you could help me find my way around."

"Sure I can introduce my friends tomorrow and then we can give you a tour around mystic falls. I'll also invite Stefan if that's ok and we can invite Damon if you want."

"Thank you that would be nice"

"No problem. I'll let you rest we have a big day tomorrow" she said and then left the room closing the door. I got ready for bed and opened the window because I like the cool breeze on me as I sleep.

That night I dreamt about Damon. In the dream I was in a soft pink knee length dress with a low back and a sweet-heart neckline in the middle of what looked like to be a wedding. I was in the middle of the dance floor dancing way too close to Damon for my liking. A couple passed us and I could see it was Elena and Stefan. Stefan was dressed like Damon in Tuxedos and Elena was in the most gorgeous wedding dress. As the dance finished Damon led me off the floor to the front table where the Bride, Groom and the rest of the bridal party just sat down.

The dream then changed and I was in bed window open, the cool breeze blowing into the room. I felt a hand on the back of my neck and looked up at a face and saw Damon playfully smiling. I put the book on the nightstand, reached up and took Damon's hand to help me stand up. Once up Damon pulled me into an embrace. In a split second I was on the bed under Damon and he was kissing my neck. This brought my heart race up and seemed to encourage Damon even more and a few seconds later I felt a sharp pain in my neck and then the dream ended.

I woke up startled. It seamed almost real. I put my hand to my neck and it came away with blood. I got out of bed and ran to the mirror to see where the blood was coming from and as I brushed my hair away I saw two small raised bumps on my neck that had blood dripping from them. I ran to the ensuite to find a band aid but there were none. Giving up on trying to find one in there I tip-toed to Elena's bedroom which was just next door. Luckily she was still up. When she saw me enter she put the book down and came running.

"I just woke up from a very vivid dream and felt blood on my neck and saw these" I say and pull my hair away from my neck

"Oh my" Elena said as she went and to get some tissues to stop the blood getting everywhere "did you leave your window open?"

"Yeah why?"

"Well, I probably shouldn't tell you this but Damon is a vampire. His brother Stefan is one as well. You don't look so good" she said noticing that I was turning white, and that was the last thing I heard before everything went black.

* * *

**so what do you think?. this is my second ever fanfic so please read and review.**

**Miss Tonks**


	2. Authors Note

Hey everyone. Sorry for the long gap between chapters but I just keep forgetting to upload chapter 2, it will be up in the next few weeks. So basically by the end of February chapter 2 will be online.

Thanks

Miss Tonks


End file.
